


Ah hell with it

by KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver/pseuds/KinkMeme_KinkFest_Archiver
Summary: Masamune and Yukimura's first time is an epic failure, so Masamune asks for Kojuuro's advice. Since a talk won't do he's dragged to the bedroom to offer some hands on advice.





	Ah hell with it

Katakura Kojuuro was always the first to obey the lord of Oushuu, the first to come to his aid, the first to bend knee to him. At the moment though, he was sorely tempted to throttle the life out of his dear Masamune-sama.  
  
Unfortunately, dear Masamune-sama was not the one in his hands and lap at the moment. No, instead it was one Sanada Genjiro Yukimura--specifically, a half-dressed Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, looking at him expectantly, and he could not quite bring himself to throttle the kid instead. After all, this sort of idea was the sort of insanity that only dear Masamune-sama would conceive and (perhaps more to the point) carry out. And Yukimura certainly was not the first person to get carried away by dear Masamune-sama's good looks and intense charisma.  
  
Although, come to think of it, the kid did look disturbingly excited about the whole situation...  
  
It was not that Kojuuro was opposed to entering his lord's bed. He knew his duties. More than a few daimyo enjoyed their more attractive retainers, and frankly speaking Kojuuro was a handsome man. As was Masamune, for that matter, and while Kojuuro did not love his lord romantically, the idea of lying with him was not without its appeals. Giving him sexual advice--that, too, was acceptable. But demonstrating how to properly screw another man _on his lord's own lover_ \--that was really pushing it.  
  
And of course Masamune had to demand assistance in the most embarrassing way possible. Alright, not quite the most embarrassing way possible; he had, thank all the gods, left Yukimura back in his room when he burst in on Kojuuro, yukata askew. "Kojuuro, I need--uh--" And then broke off, an uncomfortable look upon his face.  
  
It had been rather disconcerting. Date Masamune did not hesitate. He did not figdet, or search for words, or make abortive gestures in some strange attempt to communicate without actually communicating. It was unsettling enough that Kojuuro had grabbed his sword without thinking. "Masamune-sama, what in the world--"  
  
"Kojuuro, you've--I mean--How are you supposed to screw a guy without hurting him?"  
  
_Oh, that,_ he had thought. After all, it was blindingly obvious to everyone in the castle that the Young Tiger of Kai had not arrived for "diplomatic negotiations." Kojuuro had been expecting a peaceful night for that very reason. "You stretch his opening with your fingers or other devices, using ample--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, but--" Masamune made another one of those uncharacteristic gestures. And then, almost in despair, " _It's not working_."  
  
"Masamune-sama, preparation can take several days if the man is inexperienced. The anus was not made for this function. You have to go slowly."  
  
In retrospect, that had been the wrong word to use; Masamune was never the most patient of men. His lord had scowled for a moment, then reached down to pull him to his feet. "I figure all I need is a demonstration."  
  
"A demonstra--Masamune-sama, this is getting absurd--"  
  
"How come? You've slept with men before!"  
  
"Actually, I prefer women--"  
  
"Come off it, Kojuuro, I know you were my old man's wakashu back when I was a kid."  
  
How the hell did he know about _that_?! By the time he'd recovered from that stunning revelation, Masamune had hustled him out the door and halfway down the hall. And after that, it was too late to turn back.

And now he had a half naked Sanada Genjiro Yukimura on his lap. To be fair, half-naked seemed to be Yukimura's normal state of existence. Why _did_ Takeda let his adopted son go into battle without a shirt?  
  
Experimentally, he ran his fingers lightly down Yukimura's sides, squeezed his ass and gently began to probe. Immediately the young man tensed against him. Kojuuro pulled back and sat back with a sigh. " _There's_ your problem, Yukimura-san. You're too tense. You need to relax fully for anything to comfortably enter."  
  
"What do you mean, relaxed?! I'm perfectly relaxed." Yukimura flashed a grin to some point beyond Kojuuro's shoulder. "Perfectly relaxed," he repeated.  
  
Kojuuro would swear he could _feel_ Masamune leering behind him. "It's your first time. It is perfectly normal to be a little nervous, especially when--uh--previous attempts have been painful. You tense instinctively when I touch you."  
  
Yukimura frowned, pressed his lips together. "If that's the only problem--"  
  
"Yukimura-san, sex is different from fighting. It's supposed to be pleasant. You cannot force yourself to relax and struggle through the pain." He paused. "Well, there are certain people who enjoy that sort of thing, but that isn't important right now."  
  
"People who enjoy--is that Mitsuhide was so--uh--" Yukimura broke off, a look of horror on his face.  
  
Silence filled the room as its occupants contemplated the late Akechi Mitsuhide, their violent encounters with him, and the disturbing implications of Yukimura's last thoughtless statement. Then Masamune said, "Sanada Yukimura, don't bring Mitsuhide up in the bedroom ever again."  
  
"For the sake of all of our sanity," Kojuuro added. As Yukimura nodded furiously, he brought his hands to rest on the young man's hips, thinking quickly.  
  
The problem was, he could not think of any way to get out of this absurd situation that did not involve--well, demonstration. And for all his bravado, Masamune might well be angered by the sight of his most trusted retainer touching his lover in the most intimate of places. Kojuuro turned to look back to where his lord sat, yukata falling down to reveal a muscled shoulder. "Masamune-sama, are you sure--?"  
  
"It's **cool** , Kojuuro," Masamune replied, a grin beginning to form. "Like I said, all we need is a demonstration."  
  
"Yukimura-san?"  
  
"Just get on with it already! Like Masamune said, it's just a--" Yukimura broke off as Kojuuro pushed him flat to the floor and pulled his yukata open.

It had been a very long time since Kojuuro had done anything like this. Not with a man, at least. These days he had more important things to do before battle. He contemplated the scene before him.  
  
Yukimura was only partially erect--the first problem, in Kojuuro's opinion. A man needed to be properly aroused before he could be penetrated. With one hand firm against the kid's stomach, he bent to lick at the half-hard length. Above him, Yukimura made a soft sound. It was odd how quickly certain skills returned, Kojuuro thought as he grasped the base of the young man's penis, holding it steady to suck ever so gently at the head. Beneath his other hand he felt Yukimura tense and release, tense and release, muscles rippling, giving out these little pants and whimpers. Another odd thing--he would have expected Yukimura to be loud during sex, just like he was doing anything else.  
  
And then Yukimura moaned, long and low, gasped out a word: "Masamune..."  
  
He sensed rather than saw his lord move catlike across the room to settle silently nearby. Yukimura pushed himself up onto his elbows, and Kojuuro looked up automatically at the change in angle just in time to see Masamune curl a hand in that long hair and bend down to kiss his lover.  
  
They really did like each other, Kojuuro thought. Licking up into each others' mouths in that overeager way of teenagers, when love and sex were still something new and exciting and mysterious. In spite of everything--in spite of the pure ludicrousness of the situation--Kojuuro felt a smile twitching at his lips. Masamune had grown up _fast_. He had been forced to struggle for his birthright, establish his dominance and build his army at an age when Kojuuro was still just beginning to understand the depths of his responsibility. If Yukimura could give him back just a taste of that time...well.  
  
He just needed to finish his stupid fucking demonstration (literally) and get the hell out of here.

Although, they were getting rather enthusiastic. They were still kissing rather passionately, Masamune playing with a nipple while Yukimura stroked up and down his back. In fact, Kojuuro was just about to make his discreet-yet-rapid escape when the two parted. "We're not finished here," Masamune said. "Kojuuro."  
  
Kojuuro closed his eyes, considered pointing out that there were other ways to make love, realized they would ignore him entirely, and sighed. "Sanada, if you please..."  
  
Yukimura stretched out once more, legs spread; Masamune sat cross-legged nearby, holding his lover's head in his lap. As Kojuuro bent to his task he caught a final glimpse of his lord grinning like an idiot, caressing Yukimura's cheek while the other looked up at him with an equally silly smile.  
  
The trick was to go slowly. Actually, Kojuuro privately maintained that moving slowly was the key to _really_ good sex. Oh sure, there was pleasure to be had in rough, rapid sex, but really you had to be in the right mood (drunk, on an adrenaline rush, pre-battle nerves) for it to be any good. The best lovers went slow.  
  
He meditated on this little fact of life as he licked his way down from the base of Yukimura's erection to his opening. _Strange, what goes through your mind at times like this._ Masamune--actually, probably both of them--undoubtedly dove headlong into sex without planning much ahead. A shame, really, but certain things people needed to learn from experience. Well, he might as well show Yukimura a good time as long as he was down here, Kojuuro thought, a small smile forming in spite of himself.  
  
He could already feel the younger man twitching and trembling, thighs glistening with sweat. Of course he had to stop to lick at the saltiness, a long wet line against warm muscle, earning a cut-off squeak from above. Actually biting down and worrying the flesh with teeth and tongue produced a proper yelp. Unseen, Masamune chuckled drily.  
  
The thing was, Kojuuro _liked_ giving pleasure. He liked making his partners squirm and beg for release. Even now, just nuzzling at the ass of a kid to whom he had never been much attracted, Kojuuro felt the familiar prickle of fire in his veins. Yukimura panting, giving off soft little whimpers, his muscles flexing against Kojuuro's tongue, the heavy scent of sex in the air. Grudgingly he admitted that this whole fiasco was not quite as awkward and unpleasant as he had expected.  
  
Squeezing and massaging Yukimura's ass, he slid his tongue down the younger man's crack and flicked at the opening. Yukimura actually squirmed up against him, and Kojuuro was forced to tighten his grip to hold him properly open. Minutes passed as he licked sloppy circles around before finally, _finally_ probing down. Again, again, until he felt Yukimura begging for release.  
  
"Masamune-sama, if you please..."  
  
Nearly silent footsteps, and then a small jar placed in his outstretched hand. He was about to slick up the first finger when he sensed his lord lingering above him.  
  
"Masamune-sama, is there a problem...?"  
  
Masamune let out a long, shaky breath. "You know how **hot** you two look? Your head between his legs. **Fucking hell**."  
  
"I am glad you are satisfied, Masa--"  
  
"Will you two please--!" Yukimura's leg spasmed, then rubbed up against Kojuuro's face.  
  
"Patience, Sanada." Kojuuro sat up to open the jar and dip his fingers inside while Masamune settled down into his previous spot.  
  
Damn it all, he was starting to get aroused.

relax," Kojuuro reminded him, rubbing and pressing down around the sides of the hole before sliding his finger in up to the first joint--then second--then third. Yukimura flexed against the intrusive digit. The kid was breathing heavily, though from pain or from pleasure he could not tell.  
  
He probably wouldn't say anything if it _was_ painful anyway, the stoneheaded idiot. "Sanada, if this ever becomes unpleasant--"  
  
"Yes, yes I know, just please--Katakura-dono--" Yukimura squeezed around Kojuuro's finger one more time and then suddenly released as the young man let out a long, shaky breath.  
  
A good sign. Kojuuro moved his finger in a slow, circular motion several times until he was certain he could find the most sensitive spots. Carefully he rubbed up against one of them, moving in and out, then switching suddenly to the other side to press hard against the warm muscle. Yukimura made a strangled sound. He curled his finger into a hard knob and repeated the circular motion, uncurled, curled again, then slid the finger out.  
  
When Kojuuro checked to see the effect of the process, he found Yukimura's head listing off to the side, nuzzling almost mindlessly up against his lord's thigh. Specifically, his lord's naked thigh; Masamune had apparently removed his yukata before he sat down again. One hand drifted through Yukimura's sweat-soaked hair, the other tightly holding the kid's hand. He looked up to give Kojuuro a look that distinctly said, "I am extremely horny right now, get on with it **for fuck's sake**."  
  
So of course he had to slide the second finger in. Again Yukimura tensed and released, let out a sigh, and drew his right leg up close to Kojuuro's face. Curl, stroke, twist, _scissor_ \--Yukimura cried out again, and for the first time pushed down against his fingers. The kid was getting close. Drops of precome glistened at the tip of his penis, and Kojuuro was having an increasingly difficult time keeping his mind separate from the proceedings. Yukimura was so tight and so warm, and he twitched so pleasingly around the fingers. As he pulled out, Kojuuro found it difficult to dismiss an increasingly vivid fantasy that involved an entirely different part of his anatomy.  
  
_I am seriously debating fucking my lord's lover senseless. Clearly, this entire situation has driven me insane._ Almost without thinking, Kojuuro knocked away Yukimura's hand as the young man reached down to relieve himself. He slid the third finger in, pressed and probed until he provoked a sharp cry. Then, and only then, did he move to lick at the precome before taking the entire head into his mouth.  
  
It was an easy rhythm to set, licking and sucking while he scraped his fingers up against that special spot in a man's body. One, two, three times--and Yukimura _twisted_ against him and came hard in his mouth.

Damn it all. Kojuuro choked and swallowed, mentally cursing. He hadn't intended to bring Yukimura to completion. That was something _Masamune_ was supposed to do. "Masamune-sama, please forgive--"  
  
"You don't have to apologize for--" Masamune paused, cleared his throat, and gathered his lover up onto his lap. He looked mildly poleaxed. "--Actually, why _are_ you apologizing? I mean, **god damn**. Dad must've really--"  
  
"Masamune-sama, if you finish that sentence I will have to do something that we will both regret," Kojuuro snapped.  
  
His lord's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. And then Yukimura stirred, snuggling back against Masamune with a satisfied hum. "Shut up about your father and kiss me." He promptly flushed an even deeper shade of red and actually raised a hand to his mouth as if to stuff the impolite words back inside. Masamune, on the other hand, perked up and bent to the task at hand.  
  
This, Kojuuro concluded, was a very good thing. Kissing rather frantically and wrestling into a more comfortable position, the two lovers were much too busy with each other to concern themselves with him, must less Extremely Private Details of his life. It also gave him the chance to get the hell out of there and relieve himself before anyone else noticed his arousal. He even made it to the door before he heard his lord's voice calling him back.  
  
"I said we weren't finished here, Kojuuro." Masamune was sprawled out on the floor with that distinctive smirk on his face. "You haven't finished your demonstration." Yukimura broke off from nuzzling his neck to look over, interested.  
  
"Masamune-sama--"  
  
"I want you to fuck him. And I want to _watch_ you fuck him."

What was a man supposed to say in response to _that_? "Masamune-sama, I--uh--I mean--"  
  
"It's fine, Katakura-dono," Yukimura chirped in the background, and why the hell did he ever think the kid would be nervous about sex? Bloody hell, he and Masamune really _were_ made for each other. "I like it when you touch me. Um..."  
  
"It's **cool** , Sanada...mmm...Genjiro...Yuki-- _oooh_." They fell silent for a few seconds. Really, Kojuuro should have made for the hills at that point, but he found it difficult to dislodge the image of the Young Tiger of Kai squirming back onto his cock. One hand on the door, he could not seem to force himself to leave the room, or to remember _why_ it was so important to leave Yukimura untouched. It probably involved dignity. Or honor. Something abstract-yet-significant for sure.  
  
Caught up in his increasingly-fuzzy personal dilemma, Kojuuro didn't notice the lovers' approach until Masamune began nuzzling at the back of his neck. "Where are you going?" Strong arms wrapped around his middle and towed him back into the room. "We aren't finished here." Yukimura came up to grasp Kojuuro's shoulders and pull him down into a kiss.  
  
Kojuuro's brain shorted out. The hell with propriety. Handsome men were literally draping themselves over him and he was badly aroused. Curling one hand in Yukimura's hair and the other around his waist, he bent down to kiss him long, slow, and deep. The younger man gave off a satisfying whimper. A hand snaked down the front of his trousers; Masamune gave a low, lewd chuckle. "Already up for the **party** , hanh?"  
  
He couldn't bring himself to respond. Yukimura's neck was long and white, begging to be bitten. They _burned_ at his front and back. Masamune rubbed up against him, fingers moving down--the sensation of fabric sliding across his skin--his trousers pooling at his feet--his lord's hand on his cock, working him in long, steady strokes. Kojuuro bit down on Yukimura's shoulder. The kid jerked but then tilted his head back--greater access. Kojuuro growled. And now another pair of hands, calloused in different ways but just as strong as the first, slid inside his shirt, lingered to tease his nipples, before pulling it wide open. So of course he had to let go of the kid long enough to untangle his arms, damn the necessity. And then it was just the three of them, skin to skin.  
  
Masamune's erection pressed against his ass, and even Yukimura had gotten in up again already. Good. Very good.

He could feel every movement they made, every sound and sigh. As he pulled Yukimura closer, Masamune adjusted to jerk them both off slowly and torturously. Kojuuro opened his mouth to snap at his lord, but found himself groaning instead. Nipping at Yukimura's ear, he slid his hand down to massage the kid's ass, and then it was only a short step from there to press _down_ and in between to tease at his opening. Yukimura whined. "So you're starting to like this?"  
  
"Yuh-yes...very much so, Kata--Katakura-dono--ah!" Masamune had wrapped his arms around the two of them and tickled his fingers down the small of Yukimura's back. Blessed gods, those two, so warm and strong, musky with sweat and the smell of sex...He wanted to hold Yukimura down and fuck him senseless. He wanted to torture Masamune with his mouth, wanted the taste of his lord on his tongue, wanted to make him _scream_.  
  
Masamune was already panting, his voice hitching with every breath. He backed off, leaving Kojuuro alone with a squirming Yukimura in his arms. "Go on then--do _it_ \--I want to see--wanna see--" Kojuuro bit down again along that oh-so-sensitive neck, and Yukimura shuddered against him. Masamune groaned. "Fuck him, damn you! Bloody hell, Yukimura--" He circled around to nuzzle at his lover's back as Kojuuro pulled them both down to the futons spread out for the night.  
  
He felt around for and nearly knocked over the pot with the oil he had used earlier. It didn't matter to him, not really; what mattered was that Yukimura was already prepared, and all he needed was a little more to slick himself up. With some effort, Kojuuro turned the kid around to snuggle him down in his lap. Masamune settled down in front of them, catching Yukimura's chin for a kiss and a kiss and another kiss until Kojuuro wrapped an arm around the kid's waste to pull him back and _down_.  
  
His eyes fluttered closed. For a moment, a single, aching moment, he basked in the sensation, nuzzling mindlessly at the muscled shoulder beneath his lips. Yukimura was lithe and strong, breathing in short, sharp breaths, almost trembling at a touch. Deep inside, Kojuuro could feel every twitch, every muscle spasm as the kid adjusted to being penetrated. Tighter and hotter than--oh, so good, so very good. "Sanada--this is good?" he managed at last  
  
"Katakura-dono--please, just--" Yukimura broke off into a muffled moan. Kojuuro opened his eyes just in time to see Masamune lean in for another kiss. His lord seized his hand and guided it between Yukimura's legs before fixing him with a look. " **Move**."

Kojuuro started with slow, easy strokes; the kid was only a novice, after all. However, he found it increasingly difficult to stay in control. Yukimura was unbearably tight around him and responded so well. Unintentionally, he began to speed up, wrenching a cry from his partner. Yukimura's head lolled back, and without thinking Kojuuro clamped down on his neck. Blessed gods, he'd swear he could _taste_ the kid's pulse fluttering against his tongue. And in the background, his lord's ragged breathing.  
  
"Kata...Katakura...dono...please..." Yukimura seemed barely capable of forming sentences. Kojuuro cursed himself. He prided himself on his self-control, and yet now he could barely hold back. Closing his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, he pulled back. Yukimura hummed. "'Sgood. Issgood, issgood, iss--mmm." He shuddered and pushed back. Kojuuro bit down hard on his lip and took another couple of calming breaths. "You're liking it, Masamune?"  
  
"Beautiful," Masamune growled, face flushed and sweaty. " **Fucking gorgeous**. Literally, hah." He leaned in for a kiss, reaching down to wrap his hand over Kojuuro's own to set the rhythm as they jerked off Yukimura. The young man bucked upwards; his muscles worked around Kojuuro's erection as he rolled his hips into their hands.  
  
For a moment it seemed that the tryst would end this way, Kojuuro and Masamune barely moving as Yukimura squirmed against them. But the kid broke away from Masamune to half-twist himself around. "Katakura-dono, you must--please, you must--AH!-- _please_ \--"  
  
He could not quite bring himself to ask for relief, Kojuuro realized. _This kid is too damn polite for his own good. Much too polite._ * And then, an evil thought occurred to him.  
  
Kojuuro took his hand away from Yukimura's cock, taking Masamune with him. His lord opened his mouth, a cross look on his face, but perhaps he saw something in Kojuuro's eye, for he shut it a moment later and sat back. Kojuuro came to an absolute stop and reached up to pull Yukimura's arms back. "Tell me what you want, Sanada."

"What I--Katakura-dono! How could you--" Yukimura struggled against him, and it was damned hard to keep himself from fucking into that heat, but it was worth it to watch the kid work himself into a frenzy. "This is extremely dishonorable of you! Taking advantage of a man in this--in this position!" He tried and failed to push back onto Kojuuro's penis for more friction. Yukimura swung around to look over to his lover. "Masamune, please--"  
  
"Not happening," Masamune said, cutting him off. Kojuuro's lord leaned away, his hand working leisurely between his legs. "Kojuuro knows what he's doing." He grinned, a long, lazy leer. "And you look **fiiinne** right now."  
  
"You're just going to--nnngh! Let me go!" It was actually becoming difficult to hold Yukimura back, but his position prevented him from being able to use his considerable strength to break free. "I can't believe you two! This is shameless, absolutely shameless!"  
  
"That isn't what I want to hear, Sanada," Kojuuro murmured in his ear.  
  
"Rrrggh--Katakura--Katakura-dono--move, _please_ \--"  
  
"Move how?"  
  
"--Move inside me, please _pleeeaase_ , let me--let me--"  
  
"Let you what?"  
  
"LET ME COME, DAMN YOU!" Kojuuro grinned into the kid's shoulder. "BLOODY HELL, WHAT DOES A MAN HAVE TO DO FOR A PROPER FUCKING IN SENDAI?!" Masamune groaned long and deep, spilling himself into his hands. "LET ME FINISH YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD, PLEASE LET ME COME, PLEEEEEAAAASSSE!"  
  
"Masamune-sama, if you would kindly--" He didn't even need to finish the sentence. Masamune tangled his fingers in Yukimura's hair to pull him into a rough kiss, come-stained fingers reaching down to stroke his erection.  
  
Kojuuro pulled almost all the way out, paused for a single excruciating moment, then slammed hard inside Yukimura. The young man threw his head back and _screamed_ , pulsing out into Masamune's hand.  
  
Even as Yukimura clamped down around him, even as the kid shuddered back and when limp in his arms, Kojuuro could not bring himself to come. After holding himself back for so long, he now teetered on the edge of ecstasy, almost whimpering with need. He had to--he had to--  
  
Heavy-eyed, Yukimura brought Masamune's hand to his mouth and began sleepily licking at the come.  
  
That was what did it. That was what pushed him over: watching his lord's lover lick semen off of his lord's hand. Kojuuro pumped himself out in three hard strokes, mindlessly biting down on Yukimura's shoulder.

Kojuuro did not plan to stay after they finished (best to leave the lovers alone, he thought). He would just transfer the seventeen-year currently snuggling in his lap to Masamune and finally get to bed. But then Masamune pushed the two of them over and wrapped himself around Kojuuro's back. "You don't get to leave until I say so."  
  
"Yeah, y'can' jus' kiss 'n run," Yukimura slurred. He rolled over to nuzzle against Kojuuro's chest. "Issnot polite."  
  
Masamune pulled the futon covers over the three of them, and Kojuuro gave up. He was caught between the tiger and the dragon, and neither had any plans to let him go.  
  
*****  
And now the present day:  
  
Kojuuro is currently working his lord's very hard penis, licking at the precome leaking from the head and stroking the shaft. If he looks down between Masamune's legs, he can see the muscled stomach of Sanada Yukimura tapering down into narrow hips and an equally erect cock. Between them, Masamune trembles. He's still standing, but really, it's their hands that hold him up. They blindfolded him and tied his hands back with a good strong rope, and have just spent most of the last hour torturing him with their tongues.  
  
"Fucking hell, Kojuuro, I know that's you back theAAAAAAH!" Yukimura does something and Masamune yells. "You sick bastard! 'm gonna hold you down and fuck you sensGODSFUCKINGDAMNITYOUCRAZYSONUVABITCH!!!" Even as he grips Masamune's thigh, feeling cords of muscle tense against his fingers, Kojuuro has to sit back a moment to enjoy the view of his lord going insane with pleasure. Masamune bucks and struggles to free himself. "Don't you--don't you dare stop--put your mouth back on me, _gods_ \--wanna be in you, wanna stretch those pretty lips of yours with my monster cock--aaah, _Yukimura_ \--"  
  
He's gotten them entirely mixed up. Kojuuro grins and taps Yukimura's knee to signal for him to stop. The kid sits back on his heels and ducks his head down long enough to give him a big goofy grin.  
  
His task is tricky. Kojuuro takes the head into his mouth--and stops, licks delicately around it, still lapping with some effort at the slit. Just the hint of teeth--Masamune yelps--and then he takes more of the shaft into his mouth, achingly slow. Every so often he stops, lingering to suck hard, scratch a fingernail along the underside. But inch by agonizing inch, Kojuuro moves closer and closer, breathing through his nose, until he is flush up against his master.  
  
Masamune whimpers.  
  
The sound goes right to Kojuuro's cock. He pulls all the way back, lets his lord beg for contact for a few moments, before taking Masamune's dick most of the way back into his mouth. It's just Yukimura holding Masamune up now; Kojuuro is _busy_. One hand caresses the balls, the other twists against the now-slick base, and Kojuuro starts to hum, because he knows it drives Masamune crazy. So he tortures Masamune a little while, waits until his lord is wound up, on the very brink, then _slurps_ , loud and messily.  
  
Masamune screams long and uninhibited as he comes and then, very gently, begins to topple over. Yukimura jumps to his feet to catch him as Kojuuro swallows. "You guessed wrong, Masamune."  
  
"Go fuck yourself," Masamune says, not unkindly. "And untie me." They lower him to the ground, sandwiching him between them, before finally releasing the rope and the blindfold. Masamune blinks up at Kojuuro before reaching forward to kiss him roughly. Yukimura nibbles on his neck before breaking away with a gasp when he reaches behind to stroke. Eventually Masamune pulls away with a tender smile that seems odd on his face. "Y'know, I can taste you on my tongue."  
  
Kojuuro smiles back. They have a strange arrangement to be sure, but it works.


End file.
